The Only Exception
by brittaniecullen
Summary: Some people say that love doesnt exist, and for the longest time I believed them. I never believed in happy endings...until I got my own. Edward/Bella. Read and reveiw please.


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the song "The Only Exception" by Paramore.

Song: The Only Exception- Paramore

Some people say that love doesn't exist. For the longest time I believed them. From a young age I watched people say they were in love and then watched them realize that they weren't. My own parents being a prime example. I watched my mother and father argue over the smallest things. Sometimes they would fight about me and sometimes I thought to myself that if I was never born they would have been better off.

At the age of seven my parents divorced. My mom stayed in for 3 years and at the age of 10 I watched as my mother packed up all of her belongings and left. She claimed that Forks was smothering her but we knew the real reason was that she wanted to get away from my father and me. She abandoned us. I haven't seen her since that day. I hear she married some young guy named Phil and is about to have his kid.

As you see I had plenty of reason to believe that love didn't exist.

I graduated from high school as valedictorian and went on to Yale University. I don't bother with dating. Men only bring heart ache because women believe that they will find the right man and live happily ever after, happily ever after are a lot of bullshit if you ask me. And I stuck with that theory through most of college…until I saw him that is.

I was sitting in a little café just off of campus writing a paper that was due next week when I heard the bell on the door ring signaling someone had entered the café. I looked out of curiosity to see who it was when I saw the most beautiful man id ever seen in my life. He was about 6'2 with a swimmers body, he was pale toned but it suited him. His hair was a reddish brown color, almost bronze and was sticking up in every direction like he had rolled out of bed put on some clothes and decided to get some coffee.

I was still staring at him when he looked up to meet my eyes. He had the most brilliant green eyes I had ever seen in my life. We continued to stare at one another for a minute or so until I looked down of embarrassment but not before he could see me blushing making my cheeks blood red. I heard footsteps coming toward and then a deep musical voice asked "Is this seat taken?" I looked into those beautiful eyes I had stared into before and before my brain could stop my mouth I answered "No!" he gave a sexy smirk and took a seat. Then he said the three words that started our forever. "Hi I'm Edward."

After that day we were inseparable. A week later he asked me to be is girlfriend and I accepted. We went everywhere together and I could feel myself falling for him very quickly. The two months we had been together were the best two months of my life but I couldn't ignore the nagging in the back of my head telling it won't last.

I have never believed in love but I feel myself slowly changing my mind. I'm falling for him and even though I'm happy I'm scared. I'm scared of ending up like my mother. I can't even bear thinking about treating Edward the way my mother treated my father. My mind is saying end this now and save me and Edward the heart break. My heart one the other hand is telling me not to give up on this. That Edward is the one for me, the one I supposed to marry and watch our children grow up and become parents of their own. The one I'm supposed to sit old and gray with on the front porch smiling as we watch out grandchildren and great grandchildren play.

I want to stay but I know I can't.

I pack up some clothes and essentials for a week or so ill have the rest of my stuff flown over separately. I just had to get away. I fly back over to my dad's place and stay with him I don't care about college anymore. I left without as much as a goodbye to Edward. He called and texted for a few weeks until I got my number changed I hurt him but I saved him he will move on and be better off without me.

It had been about 2 months since I had left when I heard a knock on the door. Charlie answered it and yelled "Bella someone is here to see you!" I walked down the stairs to come face to face with the one person I never thought I would see again. Charlie told me he was going over to Billy Black's and would be back that night leaving me and Edward alone.

"How did you find me?" I asked

"I remembered you saying you were from forks so I tried to find you but the files and phonebooks were old so it took me forever to find your dads house." As he spoke I got a good look at what I had done to Edward his eyes didn't sparkle anymore and they had dark shadows under like he hadn't slept in a while. He also looked thinner like he hadn't been eating either. I noticed he was looking at me. I didn't look any better than him.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. I decided to tell him everything.

"Edward I was scared…I was scared of ending up like my parents I couldn't bear the thought of treating you like my mom treated Charlie. I don't want to be like her so I left to keep from hurting you. I was scared because I found me the girl who never believed in love falling for you. You scare me because I didn't believe in love and you came into my world and changed everything I thought I knew about love Edward. I was a coward." I told him I was crying and I noticed he was too I was broken but so was he.

"Bella I love you I have ever since I saw you blush in that little café. You will never end up like her because unlike your mother you truly care about me Bella. I watched my parents divorce too and I promised myself I would never end like them and I plan on keeping that promise because I plan on spending every single day of the rest of my life with you bell if you'll have me. Your it for me Bella I need you."

I then realized everything was going to be ok.

I smashed my lips into his and shred the most passionate kiss anyone has ever experienced.

That night was the first time we made love.

And the night Edward proposed.

And the night I said yes to forever with him.

We were married 6 months later and 1 year after that Anna Elizabeth Cullen was born 3 years after that Zach Anthony Cullen was brought into this world. It has been 33 years since that day in the café where I met a beautiful man and I still to this day have the pleasure of waking up next to him.

I never believed in happy endings…

Until I found my own.

Please comment and tell me how I did please haha.


End file.
